


The Trickster Ascends (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Series: Blood on Gold Kings [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement City, Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fool and his gold are easily parted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trickster Ascends (Kings AU)

The Trickster's grin glistened like oil on water. A confusing concoction of color and light. He stood at the foot of his own throne casting his burning smile upon the occupant.

"I'm just warming it up." The former King smirked as he reclined on his relinquished throne, golden crown tilted haphazardly over his brow. 

The Trickster let out a laugh that cracked like dust in the heat. "Oh by all means, let's warm it up. But let's not get carried away, my friend."

His predecessor raised a mocking brow. "Oh, we're friends now?"

"Well, you did give me your kingdom. It was so very generous of you."

"Ha!" The Mad One stood. Sweeping the crown off of his head in a mock bow, he offered it up to the other.

"Then take this gift as well. As a gesture of good faith."

He watched with the mask of a smile upon his face as the new King settled upon the red velvet and golden gild. The Trickster was clever but also unstable.

Just one spark and that shimmering, slippery smile would go up in flames.


End file.
